


Prophet’s Laurel And Crystal Grace

by quizasvivamos



Series: Dragon Age Klaine [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Crossover, Dalish Elf Kurt, Elf Kurt, Fluff, Human Mage Blaine, M/M, Mage Blaine, Mage Kurt, Mages, Magic, Romance, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Glee/Dragon Age: Inquisition Crossover*</p><p>In the midst of the Inquisition era, two individuals cross paths and their fates become irreversibly intertwined. Kurt, a Dalish elf, and Blaine, a human mage of the Circle of Magi, form an unlikely friendship that swiftly blossoms into a grand romance. However, they will need to overcome the deep-seated prejudices of their people while Blaine must earn the trust of Kurt’s clan. Blaine’s choices put himself and Kurt’s tribe in danger at the hands of the Templars, and they are faced with an important decision to take one final risk if they want to remain together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riverance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverance/gifts).



> After several messages sent back and forth and so much time spent playing and geeking out over the Dragon Age games (and Klaine), riverance and I knew this story had to be written. It may seem an odd combination, but for Glee/Klaine fans who also love Dragon Age (we do exist!), I hope you guys find some enjoyment in this tale. :)
> 
> Even if you're not familiar with the video game, it's still worth a read as a nice, romantic fantasy fic - if that's what you're into. ;)

David heard Trent stifle a groan, and he offered him a sympathetic look, also feeling the stress and ache in his legs and feet. “You don’t mind if we stop for a short rest, do you, Blaine?”

“Of course not,” he answered, his mind already wandering to other things as he stared out over the grassy knoll by the road. It led toward and eventually met the edge of some woods. Blaine was never able to stray far from the road when sent out on errands, and his curiosity was getting the best of him.

Staring at the inside of the same walls day after day with only these brief trips to allot him some fresh air made him antsy. Sometimes it felt like he was imprisoned at home, but now he was on the road, always only a few steps away from freedom. If only he could will his obedient feet to venture forth.

“Trent, David,” Blaine began slowly, “I need to, um -”

“It’s alright, Blaine,” David cut him off. “We understand. Just don’t wander too far, and do get back here as soon as you’ve finished.”

“Uh, yes, I’ll be swift with my, um, business.” Blaine’s cheeks colored, and he hurried off toward the trees. He hadn’t needed to relieve himself, but he was glad his company offered him such a simple, valid excuse to break away, if only for a few moments.

When he crossed the threshold of the grove, Blaine continued forward with caution, treading as lightly as possible and peering around with an alertness he knew necessary. He’d heard stories of dangers out on the roads and in the wilderness, of bandits, animals, strange creatures, and even restless spirits, but he’d never encountered any such thing. And that was what thrilled him most about the wilderness, the possibilities that he might come into contact with the unknown.

Blaine stopped dead when he heard a sound, and his heart began to race, realizing he might just get what he wished for. And he wasn’t sure he was prepared. The sound was soft and lilting, though, like a voice, and as he took a few steps in the direction it was coming from, he knew for certain it was.

There through the trees was a man - no, an elf of the Dales, Blaine took note, his garb, ears, and build telltale of his race - who was seated on the ground, legs crossed and occupied and fiddling with something in his lap. His head was swaying a bit as he sang out in a foreign tongue, his voice high and delicate as it danced in the air around him, filling up the grove. Blaine kept his distance, standing quiet and still as he watched on, mesmerized by the creature, a kind of which he’d not seen many.

Finding a small patch of Prophet’s Laurel on the hill was a small blessing, for it was rare and had great healing properties. Kurt had kneeled down, carefully picking and gathering some of the plant and placing it in his satchel with the other herbs and flowers he’d come out here to retrieve for balms and medicines. Yet, as he brought some of the plant to his pack, he paused, his gaze softening as he took in the flowers. They were beautiful, almost golden, the blooms like globular bits of the sun incarnate, and he sat on the ground, crossing his legs with the plant in his lap. With nimble fingers, Kurt began to twist and weave the stems, leaves, and flowers around each other, forming them into a ring shape, large enough to encircle his head, and he sang to himself as he worked.

His joyous song echoed off the surrounding trees, and Kurt rose to his feet, the flower crown now assembled. He lifted it up to set it on his head, maneuvering it a bit to make sure it was nestled securely in his hair. Then he closed his eyes and allowed the music to flow through him like magic, and his body began to move to the rhythm. Kurt stepped gracefully, dancing and twirling to the song, completely lost inside his mind, his voice rising with his body as he moved.

Kurt spun, bare feet and toes sinking into softened spots of earth, his eyes fluttering open, and then he came to an abrupt stop, his widened gaze falling and fixing on a pair of shining eyes peering at him from the shadows of the trees.

Startled, he jumped back, his crown falling askew and partially off his head, and quickly drew his staff, holding it out before him. If he needed to defend himself against this stranger, Kurt hoped he could hold his own, but he was scared because he’d never learned many spells that could inflict harm. Kurt was a healer, not a fighter.

Blaine stepped forward, his hands raised in front of him, and Kurt took a step back, not breaking eye contact with what he now knew was a human, a mage like himself, but surely with considerably more deadly tricks up his sleeve.

“Stay back!” Kurt said, his voice raised but steady.

“I mean you no harm,” Blaine said, his empty hands still raised before him where the elf could see them.

“Don’t come any closer. I know about your kind. No human can be trusted,” Kurt said.

“You can see I’ve not drawn a weapon, and I’m giving you my word. Is that not enough?”

Kurt stared hard at the mage for a moment, at the pleading look in Blaine’s eyes, and then he slowly lowered his staff, bringing it to his side.

“Trust must be earned and should not be given freely. I’m watching you closely. You say you mean no harm. Answer me, then. What brings someone like _you_ out here, and why were you spying on me?”

“I’m out on an errand with a small company but wandered off. They think I’m - never mind. I didn’t know anyone was out here, but then I heard you singing, and it was beautiful, though I didn’t understand the words or meaning.”

Kurt felt himself grow hot at the man’s words of flattery, becoming flustered and embarrassed. He continued to stare unwavering at Blaine, studying him for a moment, his eyes quickly scanning his robes and then flicking from the symbol on the front to his face again.

“You’re a mage. Like me.”

Blaine nodded. “I’m part of the Circle, but you...you’re an apostate.”

Kurt snapped, “I don’t need you to tell me what you think I am,” the man’s choice of word burning him like a bad name, insulting and incensing him.

“But, you are,” Blaine said simply, confused by the elf’s anger.

Kurt didn’t respond, his attention diverted. He was standing stock-still, and then he turned his head as if he’d just heard something. Then Blaine heard it too, the voices belonging to David and Trent, calling out for him.

“I have to go,” Kurt said suddenly, and then turned on his heel and took off.

“No, wait!” Blaine called after him, but he was already gone, disappearing into the woods.

Something caught Blaine’s eye as the sunlight touched it, and he looked down at the ground. There laid the flower crown the elf had woven and worn, discarded by accident. It must have fallen off his head when he ran, and Blaine took a few steps forward, kneeling down to pick it up.

He’d never seen anything like it before. The flowers and stems were vibrant, and the way they were interlocked so skillfully was amazing. He took the lost crown and tucked it into his robes, and then he spun around at the mention of his name, the callers now much closer.

“Blaine! Oh, good. There you are,” Trent said, slightly breathless. “You had us worried. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “I was distracted. But I’m fine.”

“Alright, well then we better get on the road again. We’re expected to arrive shortly, and I don’t want to keep the council waiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since he’d seen him there in the grove, Blaine’s thoughts wandered, returning again and again to the Dalish elf, the one with eyes as blue as Crystal Grace and the voice of a seraph, and when they did, he would touch the flower crown where it was concealed, tucked secretly in his robes and over his left breast.

He’d been carrying it around for several days now with some silly notion and hope that he might find the elf again to return it, though it had dried out and began to wither and crumble, bearing a weak, dull resemblance to what it once was.

There hadn’t been a Dalish camp in the area that Blaine knew of, so seeing the elf was strange, especially alone in the woods. He wondered where he’d come from, why the sudden appearance, and why he was so close to the road that ran between the towns that was frequented by humans, humans who he’d known to not think very highly of the race and who kept elves as slaves in the cities.  

Blaine had never met an apostate before, a mage who was not part of the Circle of Magi. He’d been taught the dangers of practicing magic freely and without the supervision and protection of the Circle. Without the Chantry and the Templars to keep them in check, mages were vulnerable to the call of the Fade, spirits, and demons, and were at risk of being possessed and becoming abominations. Blaine wondered if elves were affected the same way, though he’d not been taught otherwise.

With each passing day, more and more, Blaine questioned the things he had been taught and all he’d ever been told was the way of the world. Blaine was nineteen now, no longer a boy, and he was beginning to believe that he couldn’t truly know the way of the world without going out into it, immersing himself and experiencing it for himself.

Feelings of restlessness and yearning for knowledge of his own, especially knowledge about that Dalish elf he couldn’t chase away thoughts of, brought about a drastic increase in Blaine volunteering for all trips and errands that might send him out near where he’d first heard the sweet music.

Blaine was lucky enough to be granted time out on the road, blessed with ample opportunities and praised for his willingness, but he was disappointed when during his trips he did not encounter the elf again or any others.

One of the things stopping him from venturing into the wilderness was his company, and Blaine wondered; if he could only find a way to break away without making them suspicious, he might have more luck. There was another way, though Blaine had strong reservations about breaking the rules.

Early one morning, before the sun had fully risen and the halls and streets were quiet, he sneaked out on his own.

Twigs and dried leaves crunched beneath Blaine’s feet as he made his way through the trees, now almost to the spot where the elf had been. When he located the grove, he wasn’t surprised to find the area vacant, but he continued to push farther into the woods, knowing that he couldn’t be too far off from where the elves dwelled.

Blaine froze when he heard something, and then a halla, white as snow, bolted through the trees ahead of him, the sight of its long, twisted horns and swift movement causing a spike in Blaine’s pulse. The horned stag zig-zagged as it ran, hopping over impediments in the brush.

Blaine suddenly remembered something he’d read about the halla, so he picked up his pace and followed its trail.

The trees eventually opened up, and, breathless from running, Blaine finally slowed, coming to a stop in an open pasture. Doubled over slightly, his eyes scanned the field, and he took in a small herd of the beautiful, majestic beasts grazing on the grasses. Soon he caught sight of someone standing off to the left, patting one of the animals’ necks.

It was him. And now the elf was glaring straight at Blaine, an almost weary scowl on his face. The smile that instinctively took over Blaine’s face upon seeing the elf fell away when he realized his elation from a second encounter wasn’t mutual.

Not wanting to upset him further or to startle the herd, Blaine was hesitant to approach him. Relief flooded through him when the elf took a few steps in his direction, stopping when he was in earshot, but not coming much closer.

He stared Blaine down for a moment before finally speaking.

“It’s curious that I see you out here again, and this time farther from the road. I cannot say that I am amused or happy. Why are you stalking me?”

“I’m not,” Blaine said hastily, growing defensive at the accusation.

The elf laughed derisively, rolling his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure it’s just by chance that you found me again.”

Blaine shook his head. “Okay, so it’s not only by chance that we’re meeting again. The truth is that I couldn’t stop thinking about our encounter, and, well, you dropped something I wanted to return.” Blaine reached into his robes as Kurt watched with one eyebrow raised inquisitively. “Here,” he said, holding what remained of the flower crown out toward Kurt. “I kept it as safe as I could, though it’s not much of anything anymore.”

Kurt’s eyes grew wide, his expression softening. “Oh.” He took the crown into his hands, fingering it delicately.

“I’m sorry if -”

“No, no, that was...very kind of you.” Kurt’s eyes dropped toward the ground. “Such a sweet and thoughtful gesture. I admit, it’s useless now. I was foolish to waste the herb, though it was very pretty.” He looked back up and into Blaine’s eyes, feeling a bit more fond and trusting of the mage. “I know you’re from the Circle - the symbol on your robes give you away - but, who are you?”

“You’re correct, that I belong to the Circle,” he said. “My name is Blaine.”

“Kurt,” the elf offered.

“I didn’t know there were any Dalish in the area,” Blaine said.

“How perceptive of you. Yes, I am Dalish, and my clan only recently relocated to these woods out of necessity.”

“May I ask why?”

Kurt grinned wryly. “You may ask whatever your heart desires, but I am under no obligation to answer your questions.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“I can tell that your trust is something I’ve yet to earn.”

“We Dalish don’t exercise our tongues freely in the presence of humans. They’ve done us enough harm in the past to not have learned from it.”

“I understand. But is a name all I’m going to learn about you today, Kurt?” Blaine felt a surge of excitement just reciting his name, and it drove him to demand more. “The mystery surrounding you has been maddening for me. I won’t go until I find out more.”

“Some things are better left a mystery,” Kurt said, his eyes still fixed on Blaine’s, fiery and filled with a thirst. He breathed out a heavy sigh. “But, try as I might to throw you off, your persistence and stubbornness are admirable.”

Kurt took a few steps toward Blaine with a wave of his hand, inviting him to come to his side so he could walk and talk. “One of those fade rifts opened up not too far off from our old camp. It was dangerous, and my clan had very little knowledge of how to defend ourselves and ward off the spirits and demons that were pouring out of it. So we had to move,” he explained with great reluctance.

“I’ve heard about the rifts,” Blaine said in slight awe. “No one really knows what’s causing them, though there is an abundance of rumors. The veil is thin. I’m so sorry you lost your home because of it.”

Kurt huffed out a laugh. “We don’t have a home. Moving is just another part of our way of life. Do not feel sorry for me.”

“But you are a mage,” Blaine said.

“What does that have to do with anything? What, you think because I practice magic that I have some remedy to fight off spirits? I’m a healer not a hunter or warrior, Blaine. I don’t know many spells, save those that remedy ailments in the people and beings in the world around me. Potions, tonics, manipulating plants and herbs for medicines. Those are what I understand and how I use my abilities.” Kurt began to shake his head, turning to look away for a moment as if he’d heard something imperceptible to Blaine. “I must return to my camp. I was only out to gather some herbs, and I’m expected back.”

“I’m - wait, Kurt,” Blaine said as the elf turned to walk away.

He paused. “Yes?”

“I know we didn’t start on good terms, but it was a pleasure to see you again.” The words spilled out before he could stop himself.

Kurt’s eyes lit up briefly, but his expression remained fixed and stern. “It was a pleasure to see you again too.”

When they parted, Blaine watched Kurt walk off and disappear over the hill down by the river. Once he was out of sight, the smile on Blaine’s face fell away, and he felt a sudden chill from the early spring air. He shivered and let out a deep sigh.

-s-

Kurt pulled back the front flap of the tent and entered, sliding the strap of his satchel off his shoulder as he did. He took a few silent steps toward the back, and then he kneeled down beside a bedroll, setting the bag on the ground and opening it to rummage through it.

“I know it’s difficult, but I need you to sit up,” Kurt said, taking out a few ingredients. With some assistance, Burt shifted, and then Kurt made quick work of mixing a salve and a tonic. “There was this strange mage in the forest today,” Kurt began, keeping his hands busy as he spoke, though he knew Burt, still feverish and slightly delirious, couldn’t really hear him. But it was what he needed right now, to be able empty his mind, to speak freely and without objection or judgment. “It was the second time I saw him, actually.” He thought about the flower crown, smiling to himself. “Though he seems to be a bit nosy and likes to sneak up on me, I believe he is kind...and he’s handsome,” Kurt said with a sigh.

Kurt administered the tonic to his father and then proceeded to treat the wound. It was curious, the way it seemed to heal so slowly, and Kurt wondered what kind of evil was in those beings pouring out of the fade that had done this to him. He placed his hand over the salve, feeding magic into it to strengthen the bond and hasten the healing process. “He’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met. He is like me, but he couldn’t be more different. I think I’m growing fond of him, but I’m confused about my feelings.”

Kurt talked a little more about Blaine, leaving out key details. He wouldn’t tell Burt that he was human, that he was from the Circle of Magi, or even mention his name, but he spoke of how he felt during the encounter and how the halla even seemed at ease around Blaine.

There was something about him, like the way he insisted on returning that silly crown Kurt had woven despite its deteriorated state. However, Kurt couldn’t help but be suspicious and wondered if it was just an excuse to get another look at him, to study the strange, wild creature who spoke and sang in an unfamiliar tongue and wore a mark on his face of his tribe and of one of his gods.

His heart felt heavy as he rose to his feet, pondering the mage’s true intentions and gazing down at his father.

“Tonight I will pray that some clarity comes to both of us,” Kurt whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

With the morning light did come clarity, and Kurt was overjoyed to see Burt fully awake, aware of his surroundings and making a full recovery.

What Burt wouldn’t tell Kurt was that he was coherent enough the evening before to recall the subject of Kurt’s rambling, when he’d spoken as if he'd been talking to himself. He’d heard everything, but bringing it up didn’t feel right, especially in a blunt, unprompted manner. Burt wasn’t ready to mention it or discuss it with Kurt, but he couldn’t quell his suspicions about this mage.

He knew his son well, and he knew there was so much more to Kurt’s words and the implications behind what he was withholding from him. Kurt was fond of the stranger, he was falling for him, and while Burt knew that his son had always been different, he wasn’t sure how he felt about him actually being with a man, and he wondered how their clan might treat him because of it. For now, no one had to know. It was better that way.

As they eased back into their normal, Kurt and his father went about their usual routine with minimal fussing on Kurt’s end, moving around each other as they prepared for the day. They exchanged only a few words over breakfast, and then Kurt went out again to fulfill his duties as First of the tribe, his chest swelling with a newfound optimism and hope. Burt being well lifted a huge weight off Kurt’s chest, and he once again could focus on his responsibilities - and a little more on himself.

Ever since he was very young, Kurt had preferred his own company over that of the others’ in the tribe, and, for being a loner, he was often viewed as odd. But it never fazed him, what people thought of him or whispered behind his back, and he was all too eager to be out alone again, out where he could clear his mind and hear himself think, where he could get lost in his own head, carried away by the songs that filled him to the brim.

Being alone also meant privacy, that he could do as he pleased without the others having to know, and he’d recently developed a new desire that required discretion. Kurt knew it was unlikely, but this time he’d hoped that Blaine would come looking for him again. He’d felt this yearning since their last meeting, and he wanted to see him, if only that. Blaine was an enigma to Kurt, a fascinating mystery he wanted to solve, and he traveled to the area he frequented most, where Blaine had found him twice, hoping to come into contact with him as he pretended to harvest herbs he’d already possessed in abundance.

But as time passed in the field, Kurt began to feel downhearted, pacing around the perimeter and then entering the trees. He wasn’t familiar with the area beyond his usual haunts, but he ventured down the hill and out onto the road. He wouldn’t get lost if he just followed it, for he could always retrace his steps back to where he’d entered it. So he tread the beaten path briskly but carefully, keeping his wits about him.

Kurt could hear the river running nearby, the water slapping up against the bank and rolling over rocks, roots, and fallen trees, and he moved toward it until a bridge came into view. What delighted him was what - well, who - was perched on the side of it, appearing aloof, legs dangling off the edge and above the rushing waters.

When he approached, Blaine started, nearly losing his balance and teetering on the edge, thankfully catching himself before he plummeted into the river.

“Kurt,” Blaine said, eyes wide, slightly breathless, a smile soon growing on his lips. “Maker’s breath, you scared me.”

Kurt tried to suppress a giggle. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to creep up on you.”

“It’s alright, I deserved that, especially after I’ve done it to you - twice. I’m glad you’ve returned the favor,” Blaine jested.

Kurt smiled for the first time in Blaine’s presence, and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat at how much more beautiful it made him look, luminous and almost ethereal in the afternoon sunlight.

Blaine swallowed. “What are you doing on the road and not in the forest?”

“I could lie to you and tell you I fancied myself a trip into town, but what good would that do?”

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt. “Well, then opt for the truth. Why are you out here?”

Kurt heaved a sigh, gathering some courage. “The truth is that I was hoping to run into you. I wanted to see you again.”

Blaine was slightly stunned by the confession, but then he smiled bashfully. “I’ve been sneaking off on my own too, frequenting the area in hopes that I would see you,” he admitted. “And, well, here you are.”

“And there you are.”

Kurt grew silent, stepping slowly toward the edge of the bridge where Blaine was still seated. With precision and balance, he climbed up onto the ledge and lowered himself, taking a seat beside Blaine and crossing his legs.

They were quiet in meditation as they stared down into and across the river’s surface, its course running in their direction, under the bridge, and continuing behind their backs.

“It speaks to you too, doesn’t it. The water. It’s always moving, shifting, changing. It makes me think of life, of my people, the elves, fluid but unstable. The water hisses and whispers and carries along with it the memories and remnants of its past. It appears shallow, but it is deep. And if only one were to look and listen closely, he could hear and see reflected in it the most incredible tales,” Kurt spoke softly.

Blaine turned his head to watch Kurt as he spoke, intrigued and in awe. It was like poetry, like Kurt possessed a musical tongue, and he wondered if that was how Kurt always heard the thoughts in his head. Blaine would climb inside there if he could.

“My people depend on me,” Kurt continued. “I am the First of my clan, responsible for telling the stories and preserving the lore of my people. I must listen, embody it, embrace it, and then pass it down to younger kin. I practice magic, but it has a magic of its own, storytelling. Yet, the more I know, the more I fear. I fear that humans only know twisted truths about our world.” Kurt chuckled, alarming Blaine. “It’s silly to think that you probably aren’t even aware of how much your people have borrowed from the children of the stone, the dwarves, as you sit here on this bridge, a product of skillful stonework.”

“I study history texts with the Circle at the university,” Blaine said, slightly flustered by Kurt’s accusation of his ignorance.

“Even so, there is much of which you are purposefully made ignorant,” Kurt remarked.

Blaine puffed up his chest, feeling attacked and in need of defending himself. “But you’re an apostate, born outside the Circle.”

“I am,” Kurt said, accepting the title calmly this time. “But that doesn’t make me ignorant of humans and how the Circle conducts itself.”

“What is it like?” Blaine asked. “To study magic on your own?”

“Everything I know has been passed down and taught to me by elder members of my clan. We’re close-knit, we look out for each other and do all we can to strengthen our hold on what little corner of the earth we possess. I would never put my life and the fate of my people in the hands of the Chantry, the Templars, and especially not humans who control through fear and only try to suppress anyone and any little thing they deem a threat. If someone so much as has a difference in thought or practice, they do their best to put out that flame. They want conformity and peace with no questions asked, a firm belief in the one Maker, and they hold their power by means of a looming threat that they can turn a mage Tranquil at the snap of the fingers.”

“They would never do that, not unless there’s no other choice,” Blaine insisted, but he wasn’t fully convinced by his own words. Kurt was right, and he felt guilty even questioning his knowledge. The elf had made good points, and Blaine was agreeing in his head, Kurt’s words reflecting some thoughts he’d been battling within himself for some time now. Although Blaine had been born into the Circle, he’d never really agreed with the way they ran things or with the system set in place, though he still believed he understood its necessity.

“Being what I am in your eyes, an apostate, is sometimes terrifying. But the worth of freedom is so great, and it overshadows that fear.”

“I’m not a slave,” Blaine uttered quietly, but Kurt chose not to acknowledge the statement.

“It’s getting late,” Kurt spoke after a stretch of silence. “I need to head home, but before I do, is it too much to ask to see you again?”

Blaine was surprised, almost certain that Kurt didn’t think very highly of him and wouldn’t want to keep company with him. The elf was so difficult to read.  

Blaine nodded. “We can meet again.”

He watched as Kurt climbed off the side of the bridge and back onto solid ground, and Blaine twisted his body around to face him.

“Can it be in the halla pasture? In three days time?” Kurt said.

“Yeah,” Blaine said. “In three days time, I’ll be there.”

-s-

 

When Kurt returned home that evening, Burt noticed that he arrived empty-handed.

“You were with him, weren’t you.”

There was no question in his tone, no answer to be given that he didn’t already know. Burt was far too wise to know it was true.

Kurt paused, his eyes filled with shock and then realization as their eyes met, and he nodded slowly.

“Who is the mage?” Burt asked. “It’s not like you to speak as vaguely as you have when you spoke about him, so I know something isn’t quite right.”

“He’s human, Dad. A young Circle mage. His name is Blaine.”

Burt fidgeted in his seat, clearly disturbed by this information, but he remained tight-lipped.

“He’s different, I promise. He’s not like the others, not cruel and assuming.”

“It’s easy to fool yourself when you’re infatuated, Kurt,” Burt said. “I beg you, please be cautious. I don’t like the situation, and I still don’t trust this Blaine as you call him. But I know I can’t stop you from sneaking off to see him. So I won’t. I don’t support you fraternizing with any human, but it’s not right for me to interfere. You know better and can make your own choices, but let me remind you that you have duties to fulfill and cannot take risks.”  

“I understand,” Kurt said. “But you need to trust me above all else.”

“I do, Kurt. And I trust you’ll be strong enough to deal with the consequences should any arise.”

Kurt turned to walk away but then faltered, still having one question he was burning to ask.

“Dad? How did you know - about me?”

“You were never like the others growing up, Kurt. You always kept your distance from the other children, and you were so focused on the fancies in your head. Not once did you even bat an eye at a girl. But your focus and passion was what made you such a good candidate for First of the tribe.”

“That and being one of the only mages,” Kurt said with a wry smile.

“No one was surprised when you started showing signs of magical ability,” Burt said. “It was all of that, Kurt. You were always exceptional.”

“If you’ve known all this time, then why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because it wasn’t my place.”

“Thank you, Dad. It means a lot to me.”

“Don’t thank me. It was the right thing to do.”

Kurt grinned close-mouthed at his father, and then pulled back the front flap of his tent, ducked and disappeared into it.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt felt lighter now that his father knew, but he still carried the burden of keeping his friendship a secret from his clan. Luckily, they never asked too many questions, as long as Kurt gave them no reason to, and Kurt went about his business as usual, a spring in his step that hadn’t been there before.

Three days later, when the sun was high in the sky, Kurt met Blaine in the pasture. Seated in the partial shade of a great oak, the sun warming their legs and Kurt’s bare feet, they shared a bit of dried venison Kurt had brought along in his satchel, and they talked about what life was like in the towns and cities. Eventually, they fell on a sore subject, a topic they had been skirting around the entire time, knowing that it was inevitable they would speak on it.

“Have you seen them?” Kurt asked, his voice growing quiet and serious. “Are there any in your town?”

“No, not where I live,” Blaine assured him. “But, yes, I have seen men from the city with slaves.”

“Despicable,” Kurt spat, clenching a fist. His eyes began to sting with unshed tears at the thought of his people being forced into servitude. “It’s not right.”

“It should be a crime,” Blaine agreed. “The elves, some of them believe they’re happy, but I know they’re not. I guess it’s difficult to know something if you’ve never had it.”

“Humans never cared who they took advantage of, as long as they profited from it. When they took away our home, slaughtered and enslaved so many of us, they took away our freedom, nearly stripping us of our identity and livelihood. Even though I believe I’m free, allowed to live in the wilderness under the rules of my tribe and to practice my religion, there is no true freedom for a people who have been persecuted for so long. The prejudices that men possess live on and sometimes boil just beneath the skin, so as long as humans remain in power, there is no sanctuary for us.”

“Maker,” Blaine swore under his breath. “I hadn’t thought of it like that.”

“Because, like you said, it’s difficult to know something if you’ve never had it. In your case, though, you don’t know what it’s like to not have it.” Kurt took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “But if you saw the Circle from my perspective, you might be shocked by how similar we really are.”

“The Chantry is there to protect us, Kurt,” Blaine tried to reason, hardly fooling himself anymore. He bowed and shook his head, realizing he couldn’t keep living in a delusion. “You’re right. It’s not the same, but it’s not much better.”

“I don’t expect you to be able to truly understand, but I’m glad you’re willing to open yourself up to seeing things differently. Honestly, I’ve always seen that in you, something...different - and it’s the only reason I even gave you a chance,” Kurt admitted.

“I’d like to believe I never gave you a reason to doubt me or to question my intentions,” Blaine said.

“I can’t help that learning to trust you is a process, because of what you are, but I am learning.”

“I’m learning too,” Blaine said, his mouth curling into a grin and golden eyes shining in the dying sunlight.

Kurt was mesmerized for a moment, caught up in Blaine’s earnest smile, and then he had to look away, feeling his heart beat too-fast in his chest. He’d never felt such anxiety before, but it wasn’t a sickening anxiety, but something bubbly that warmed his very core. Being in Blaine’s company sent his thoughts and emotions soaring to places they’d never dared venture, and he was a little scared of what it all meant. His father had mentioned infatuation, and Kurt hadn’t put a name to his feelings, but he thought that perhaps it could be something more, could even blossom into love.

“It’s getting late,” Blaine said, pushing himself up from the ground and brushing off his robes. Kurt stirred from his thoughts, and when he looked up, Blaine was offering his hand to help Kurt off the ground. He took it, shivering slightly as he slid his hand into Blaine’s, unimaginably soft and warm to the touch, and, once on his feet, he let go, reluctantly.

“I’ll see you in three days?” Kurt said, hope alight in his eyes.

“I’ll see you in three days,” Blaine said, finding it difficult to part this time.

The time they’d spent together was nice and made Blaine forget about all his responsibilities. Blaine was soaking in Kurt’s wisdom like a sponge, growing more confused but also feeling like he’d drunk some truth serum that opened his eyes to things he’d never seen before. His body felt like it was waking up, thrumming with some new energy, and he wished he could remain by Kurt’s side and continue to soak him in.

When they parted ways, Kurt grew solemn, trudging back toward camp and barely lifting his feet. Once again, his pack was empty, emptier even than it was when he had left for the day, but his mind was heavy with thoughts of what falling in love with Blaine truly meant and if it was even possible for that love to persist. Kurt’s clan would be mistrusting of Blaine as they are with all humans, and bringing him around wasn’t even an option. They’d have to keep their meetings a secret, as they already were. And if Blaine were to love him back, Kurt knew that their relationship would not go over well at all. To the Dalish, who were dwindling as a people and fighting hard to preserve their culture and tribes, it was one of the worst things to be homosexual, to not procreate and continue one’s bloodline.

Now that he was of age, they would expect Kurt to marry soon, to pick out a nice girl from another tribe and bond with her, and he’d known for a while that that wasn’t in his stars.

But with Blaine, Kurt felt like he’d truly found some piece of him that hadn’t quite fallen into place, something he’d been searching for to fill a void inside him. He would just have to cherish the opportunities they had to spend together in private and attempt to forget that it was limited.

-s-

These little excursions were becoming one of Kurt’s favorite things, what he looked forward to every chance they could arrange one. They were growing closer, getting to know each other so well, and it got to a point where Kurt was now craving Blaine’s company. During one of their rendezvous, he and Blaine sat in the pasture, the cool grass tickling their legs, arms, and hands, displaying their magical prowess. It began with a harmless, teasing dare, and Blaine stepped up to the challenge.

Blaine tugged a fistful of grass from the earth, cupping the blades in his hand and holding it up to show Kurt.

“Watch,” he said, and then the blades began to glow and caught fire, disintegrating in seconds before Kurt’s eyes.

“Destruction. How impressive.”

Kurt leaned over, waving his staff over the patch of land Blaine had disturbed, and the grass instantly grew back, more lush than before. Kurt crossed his arms and looked at Blaine, humming proudly.

“Of course,” Blaine said. “Healing magic. Can you make anything grow?”

“No, not anything, but many things,” he answered. “I can also do this.” Kurt plucked a flower from a patch beside him, and Blaine saw that it was just a bud. As he held it, the bud began to open and bloom, its petals brilliant and full.

Blaine clapped his hands in applause. “You can manipulate nature,” he said. “That’s amazing.”

“Don’t you have some other tricks to show me?” Kurt said, grinning impishly.

“Funny you should say that,” Blaine began, “but you’ll feel it before you see it.”

Kurt began to shiver as an icy chill racked his body. “ _Blaine_ ,” he said, his teeth chattering, and he rubbed at the bare skin of his arms. “Th-that’s n-not nice.”

Blaine waved his staff, and the blizzard dissipated. He laughed softly, reaching over to warm Kurt up again.

“I’m sorry. It was just too much fun.”

“It’s alright, I can forgive you. I see your spells are purely elemental. But are they practical?”

Blaine shrugged. “It depends. I’ve rarely had to use the magic I’ve learned, save for study and while training.”

“Training for what?” Kurt questioned.

“I don’t know,” Blaine answered honestly. “I guess I never really considered it. I suppose if war were to break out or there was any need to defend my homeland, then I would be prepared.”

“Are you trained for combat?”

“No. What I know isn’t very powerful, and I’m not sure I could actually hold my own or harm anyone. There are battlemages in the Circle, but I don’t think I’m cut out to join them.”

“Why do you think that?”

It took a while for Blaine to respond. “When I completed my Harrowing, I almost didn’t make it out. I’m sometimes afraid that my mind is too weak to resist temptation, and I’ve held myself back because of it. I don’t want to join their ranks. I know the Chantry can’t legally change me and make me Tranquil, but they know what happened in the Fade, and it isn’t unheard of that they break their own laws out of necessity, should I slip up.”

Kurt shivered, this time at the thought of being forced to cross the Veil and to face a demon. He thought it was perverse, how the Circle tested young mages, murdering those who simply weren’t ready, their only other option being Tranquility, a fate much worse than death in his eyes.

“I should show you what I can do with electricity,” Blaine said, seeing how shook up Kurt was and promptly changing the subject. “I promise it’s not too shocking.”

Kurt giggled and smiled at him, turned his body where he was seated, and gave him his rapt attention.

-s-

The shelves in the university library were teeming with books, and Blaine was on a mission to find some very specific texts. Getting to know Kurt and listening to his stories made Blaine even thirstier for knowledge; the more he learned about Kurt, the more he wanted to find out. Although his walls had gradually been coming down, Kurt often spoke of others rather than himself or his clan. Blaine wanted to know everything about the Dalish, like how they lived, worshipped, even ate. They seemed like such a fascinating people.

And for more of a selfish purpose, Blaine hoped to find something that may help him gain the trust of the Dalish. He knew prejudices ran deep, and he knew they had a right to hate and mistrust him for the crimes of his ancestors and other men, especially in the cities, but he also wanted to prove to them that he wasn’t anything like those men. Gaining their trust meant being able to be closer to Kurt, and Blaine was finding recently that their time together was so precious to him and that his feelings for Kurt were stronger than what he’d felt for his friends.

One of the first books he found was about religion, the elven pantheon, and he pulled it down, took a seat, and began to page through it. When an illustration caught his eye, he paused to read carefully. The passage spoke of a ritual performed when elves reach adulthood, during which they have the symbol of their chosen god tattooed on their face. He’d always wondered what the marks on Kurt’s face were there for, so he read further. The Dalish worshipped several gods and goddesses known as the Creators, and choosing to follow the path of one determined what mark they wore and how they chose to study and live.

He recognized the symbol for Sylaise as the one on Kurt’s face and read:

_“Sylaise, the Hearthkeeper, is the goddess of all the domestic arts and the sister of Andruil the Huntress. Sylaise gave the elves fire, taught them how to weave rope and thread, and to use herbs and magic for healing purposes.”_

Having that mark on his face meant that he followed the code known as Vir Atish'an, or "The Way of Peace", and suddenly it all made sense that Kurt had chosen to learn the branch of magic he had and to practice the ways of a healer.

Blaine continued to read, paying special attention to rituals and practices of which he had little to no knowledge, curious about what might come next in Kurt’s life and eager to fuel his imagination about what he might be doing back at camp when Blaine couldn’t see him. He wanted to be a part of his world, and learning about it was the first step he could take.

-s-

It was another calm day, blue skies abound and few clouds, making it easier to watch the birds soaring, drifting on air currents overhead, like dark or colorful feathered streaks across the cool canvas. The inside of Blaine’s mind was so far from their external atmosphere, for it was turbulent, a jumble of questions and worries that had arisen with the acquisition of his new knowledge.

“Can I ask you a question, Kurt?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“What is this between us? We meet in secret, and I enjoy our meetings, but the closer we become, the more I desire to be with you. Love, romance - it’s forbidden in the Circle, and I’m not sure I really understand it or am any good at it, but you’ve gotten inside of me in a way I can’t describe, and I almost can’t stand being around you because I have this urge to - to touch you and hold you. Maybe even kiss you. I - I’m sorry if that is too forward,” Blaine said, swallowing nervously.

Kurt was quiet for a long moment, his gaze distant, and Blaine felt panic rising in his chest.

“I’m truly sorry, Kurt.” He became restless, shifting about and beginning to scramble to his feet. “If you don’t feel the same way, I can get up now and leave and never bother you again -”

“Blaine, don’t leave,” Kurt cut him off. “You just took me by surprise. I - I never thought I’d hear you speak those words.” He grabbed Blaine’s hand, startling him, but then the tension in Blaine’s body melted, and he sat back down. Kurt stroked a thumb over Blaine’s knuckles as if he was considering how their hands fit together, sending pleasant prickles of heat through Blaine’s body. “I do feel the same way.”

Blaine’s face had grown so hot that he was unable to look Kurt in the eye, and he dropped his gaze to where their hands were linked. Then Kurt placed a finger beneath Blaine’s chin and slowly and with some uncertainty tilted his head to the side, leaned in, and brought his lips to meet Blaine’s.

It was brief but tender, and when Kurt pulled away, Blaine just stared in awe, like he was staring into the face of the Divine who’d just blessed him with the secrets of eternal bliss.

“You kissed me,” Blaine said just above a whisper.

“I couldn’t resist you any longer,” Kurt said, feeling giddy and thrumming with a new energy.

“I really liked it,” Blaine said, smiling shyly at Kurt. “But, is this wrong?”

“It doesn’t feel wrong. I want to do it again, and again. I think I would like to kiss you as long as the sun hangs in the sky...and then some more when the moon comes out to rival the stars.”

“Everything you say is like music to my ears, and if we never stop kissing, I’m afraid I’ll never hear your voice again,” Blaine said in jest. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to it, kissing you.”

“Then do it,” Kurt urged him.

Blaine brought their mouths together again, bringing a hand up to gingerly cup Kurt’s cheek, his fingertips grazing Kurt’s tattoo. He drew him in closer, pressing his lips against Kurt’s, sliding them against soft, pink sensitive skin, his hand curling around the back of Kurt’s head. Blaine caressed Kurt’s temple with his thumb, and then they disconnected, both short of breath.

“It’s a sin that we have to part,” Blaine said after a moment. “I’ve been thinking though, Kurt, of a way we can be together.”

“What do you mean? We’re together now, and we can be together again.”

“No, Kurt. I mean, I wish to find a way to win favor with your tribe, to earn their trust so we no longer need to hide. Isn’t there a way?”

“Oh.” Kurt fell back a little onto his hands, worry tinging his features. “There might be, but it will undoubtedly be difficult.”

Blaine instinctively inched a little closer. “Whatever it takes, I’ll do it. Just tell me what I need to do.”

“Good deeds,” Kurt said simply, looking right into Blaine’s eyes now.

“You mean, like, bribes?”

“No, good deeds done out of genuine compassion.”

“That seems too simple, too obvious,” Blaine said, his gaze momentarily falling to Kurt’s lips.

“Perhaps it is. Perhaps many things in life are simpler than we believe them to be. That is the easy part, but convincing the Dalish that you, a human, are a kindred soul will take time and great effort. Not all of them are like I am, just like not all humans are like yourself.”

“I could bring gifts to the camp, to show I have good intentions.”

“That is certainly a good place to start,” Kurt said. “My father, he’s the only one who knows about you, and he’s still not pleased with our companionship.”

“It’s alright, Kurt. I’ll have to win them over on my own. I don’t want you to fuss over it. This is my battle to fight.”

“As long as it is a peaceful battle,” Kurt remarked, narrowing his eyes playfully at Blaine. He placed a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, leaning in until their noses were almost touching. “I have faith in you.”

Blaine’s eyelashes fluttered. “Thank you. I’ll earn their trust like I’ve earned yours, and then I’ll prove to them that I’m worthy of your heart.”

“What I give you of mine, or, of me,” Kurt said, “is of no concern to my clan.” Kurt placed a hand over his heart. “What we are, you and I, is sacred to me. Just take it one step at a time, Blaine. Things will fall into place when it’s right.”

-s-

When Blaine arrived at Kurt’s camp, Kurt nearly dropped the potion bottles he was carrying and ducked back into his tent to peer out at him and watch the interaction taking place. Blaine was in conversation with the halla keeper, who seemed to already be falling subject to his charm. Kurt knew the beasts trusted Blaine, and he was filled with immense joy that he’d chosen to offer the gift of feed for the small herd they kept. He wondered if Blaine knew the impact he was making as a first impression.

As tempted as he was to go to him, Kurt kept his distance, leaving Blaine on his own as he had promised.

Blaine returned a few days later, this time bearing several wolf pelts which he bestowed on one of the crafters much to her approval. She used them to make blankets and clothing, thanking Blaine with the gift of a small drawstring pouch made from the hide and fur.

The following week, he was watching over the halla with their keeper and had managed to win over the favor of the most esteemed hahren; they hadn’t spoken yet as far as Kurt could tell, but she’d been watching Blaine from the fence, an infant on her hip, another small child holding her hand, and intrigue in her eyes.

During his next visit to the camp, it came as no surprise to Kurt to see Blaine helping care for the children of the tribe by request of the hahren. Kurt was impressed to see how much of a natural Blaine was with the elf children, entertaining them with magic and playing tag and other games.

Now that Blaine was slowly working his way in elf by elf, gaining their trust, only a few members of the tribe were still wary of him, and one of those was the elf in the highest position of power: the Keeper. Other powerful members were the hahren and the First, the Keeper’s apprentice. Surely Blaine had to know by now that he had long since gained favor of the First, and the hahren seemed to have claimed Blaine as an apprentice of sorts, but the Keeper was a stubborn old mage and would be harder to crack. However, being on good terms with the hahren could surely help him win over the Keeper.

Kurt was standing off at the edge of camp, observing from afar, when the Keeper came to his side.

“This stranger,” the Keeper began, “what do you think his business is here? He’s clearly not without a home, a wayward Circle mage. Does he think we’re in need of his assistance? What good does involving himself in our affairs do a human?”

“His name is Blaine, and I’ve become well-acquainted with him. I consider him a friend. He only means well,” Kurt said.

“Friend,” he huffed. “You might throw around that term too loosely.”

“Not at all. I’m just not fool enough to mistake kindness and be blinded by outdated thought. Blaine has even accompanied me on trips to gather herbs and food.”

“I’m not blind to what he’s been doing for our clan, Kurt. As my First, I’ll respect your opinion about Blaine. Just know that he still makes me uneasy, but give it time. For now, he is welcome here.”


	5. Chapter 5

“We’re almost there,” Blaine said, leading Kurt through the woods and up the hill.

Early that morning, Blaine had appeared in the camp and, with a strange urgency, summoned Kurt for an errand. Kurt was eager to go along, though he’d not the slightest idea what Blaine needed him for. Upon being asked, Blaine wouldn’t answer, and Kurt was fueled by his curiosity.

“I know this area as well as you,” Kurt said with a jovial laugh.

They’d walked along the narrow path many times before, through the woods, past trees they’d spent ample time in the sanctuary and shade of.

“I know, but there’s something I need to show you.”

Blaine continued to lead Kurt along, taking his hand. He wore an enormous smile on his face that couldn’t be wiped away as he intertwined their fingers and tightened his grip in his excitement. Just a few more steps now.

When the trees opened up, Kurt gasped and marveled at the sight laid out before him.

The entire grove, the area where Blaine had first spotted Kurt, where they’d first met, was filled with dozens if not hundreds of Crystal Grace flowers. They were planted in a ring all along the perimeter, some in bunches by the roots of the trees, others snaking up the bark and sitting in the branches, forming a floral wall, a stunning shelter. The sunlight streaming through the leaves above cast a mosaic of golden light on the bright, pale blue petals of the flowers, standing upright and in full bloom.

“Blaine...they’re - it’s beautiful. How did you do this?”

“It took a lot of time and practice, but I learned an enchantment. I wanted to surprise you.”

Kurt took a few steps forward, entering the center of the grove, and then spun slowly around to take it all in.

“This is the most wonderful surprise,” Kurt said just above a whisper. He turned back around to face Blaine, his eyes now shining, wet with tears. “Thank you.”

“I knew you would love it...”

Kurt closed the space between them, swiftly silencing Blaine with a sweet kiss as their mouths connected. He threw his arms around Blaine’s broad shoulders, pressing their bodies together, swaying a little in place, and everything was warm and Blaine and, here in this shelter of gorgeous blooms, surrounded by the sweet scent of the flora, there was a certain magic, flowing between them, enveloping them as their lips slid together with a wonderful familiarity.

“I love you,” Kurt breathed against Blaine’s lips, which were still parted in anticipation of more.

“I love you too,” Blaine echoed, pressing his lips firmly to Kurt’s one last time before they finally pulled apart.

“Will they ever stop growing?” Kurt asked, wondering if Blaine had permanently altered this area of land.

Blaine ran a hand down Kurt’s arm. “Eventually, yes. The magic will wear off in time, but, for now, they are yours to enjoy.”

-s-

Kurt pulled two apples from his bag, offering one to Blaine who held his hand out for Kurt to toss it to him. Blaine caught it with finesse and then took a bite of the luscious fruit, briefly closing his eyes as the juice filled his mouth and rolled over his tongue.

Kurt grew somber as he nibbled on his apple, and they walked along the river bank, feet falling in tandem, a synchronicity that had developed between them over the time they spent together.

Kurt rolled the apple between his palms, his eyes downcast. “There’s something I need to say.”

“Huh?” Blaine slowed his pace and came to a stop. “What is it?”

“Blaine,” Kurt took a deep breath, hesitating, searching for the right words. “What you did back there - everything you’ve done for me and for my tribe...what you do to me...I’m in love with you, Blaine, and now I can’t imagine a life without you in it. You’ve become so ingrained in my everyday, that I can’t stand to think about you being part of something so terrible as the Circle.”

Blaine’s brow knit in confusion, and he tossed the apple core aside and wiped at his mouth with the back of his wrist. “What does the Circle have to do with us?”

“What if they find out about what you’ve been up to, how you’ve been sneaking off and devoting your time to consorting with an apostate? What if they know how you really feel, or if you ‘slip up’ as you’d mentioned before? If they turn you Tranquil, then I’ll lose you forever, Blaine. I’ll be devastated.”

“You’re not going to lose me. What do you want, Kurt? Do you want me to leave the Circle? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

His throat was tight with emotion, but he managed to squeak out, “Yes!”

Blaine fiddled with the lyrium-infused silver ring on his finger, that which was given to him following his Harrowing. “Do you realize how dangerous that is?”

“Of course I do, but we can offer you protection. You can come stay with me and live in the camp. My clan, they trust you now. My father, he has really taken a liking to you. You’ve even gained the approval of our stubborn Keeper, and that is a great feat.”

Blaine bowed his head, looking everywhere but at Kurt. “You make it sound so simple, but it’s not something I can decide without giving it a tremendous amount of thought and considering the risks involved.”

“And I understand that. The Circle does not pay the Dalish mind, that’s why we can practice magic freely. We don’t cause them trouble or give them any reason to be suspicious, and they leave us be. You’ll be safe.”

“I want to believe that. I would give anything to be able to spend my days with you, and I am overwhelmed by your offer. I want nothing else but to be with you, Kurt. I promise, I’ll think about it,” Blaine said.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was sinking over the horizon, a balmy evening breeze whipping through, and Kurt sat preparing a stew for dinner. Flames licked the bottom of the deep, heavy cooking pot as Kurt stirred its contents, his mind drifting as he hummed a quiet tune to himself. A slight commotion caught his attention, bringing him back into the moment, and when Kurt turned to look, there was Blaine, approaching the camp.

Something was different about him, about his posture and the way he was walking, and when Kurt noticed the fully packed bag he was carrying slung over his shoulder, he dropped the spoon he was holding and sprang to his feet.

Blaine’s pace quickened, became more urgent until it was almost a sprint, and then he was walking straight into Kurt’s outstretched arms. Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine, embracing him tightly, smiling so big, knowing exactly what this meant without the need for words.

“You’re just in time for dinner,” Kurt spoke by Blaine’s ear, and then he pulled away.

“Good. Then we can talk. Just, not now. I need to let this sink in, that I’m here. For good.”

“Come,” Kurt said, waving him forward. “I’m finishing up now, and then we’ll have all night for conversation.”

Blaine settled in, sitting beside Kurt as he dished out the meal, passing bowls around to each and every member of the clan, and then he and Blaine spoke in hushed tones, carrying on a private conversation as they ate.

“I guess we should establish where you’ll be staying,” Kurt began. “I was hoping you would share my tent.”

“I would love to,” Blaine said, his face breaking into a bright grin.

Fireflies dotted the air, blinking in and out of visibility. They hovered around the camp like a live, electric fog, a galaxy swirling and revolving around them. Kurt watched as one landed in Blaine’s hair, the soft glow of its tiny body illuminating his dark curls, and he giggled, reaching up to scoop it up and set it free in the air again.

“I love their tiny pops of light in the darkness, like little tangible constellations so close to earth,” Kurt said. “And when they land on you, it’s like you’ve been kissed by the stars.”

“They are lovely, aren’t they,” Blaine said, watching one drift silently by, lighting and then fading into the night again. “I think it’s a sign. They make me feel hopeful.”

“I think you’re right.” Kurt finished up his last few spoonfuls of stew and then set the bowl aside. He stood, stretching his limbs, and then let out a lengthy yawn.

“Is it time?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. “I’m ready for sleep.”

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this, that I’m doing this,” Blaine said, following Kurt into the tent.

Kurt retrieved Blaine’s bag, pulling out a bedroll, which he proceeded to lay down beside his own. “This is okay, right?”

“More than okay.” Blaine’s heart thumped harder in his chest as he watched Kurt.

Once they were both settled in atop their bedrolls, Blaine rolled over on his side to face Kurt, adjusting his pillow under his head.

“What a sight to see before I fall asleep,” Kurt said, his voice deeper than usual, thick with exhaustion.

“It can’t be better than my view upon waking,” Blaine said. He shifted, moving his arm between them, and then grasped Kurt’s wrist, sliding his hand up until their palms met. Kurt shivered at the touch and gentle drag of Blaine’s fingertips and then laced their fingers together, bringing their joined hands to rest against his chest by his heart.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt’s forehead, resting his chin there for a moment and inhaling the pleasant scent of his hair, woody campfire smoke with a hint of something sweet he couldn’t place.

“Thank you for all of this, Kurt. I’ve often dreamed of being in your arms, just like this, but now, now it’s real.”

“I’m happy you made the decision to come here to stay. You’ve made my dreams reality. And the benefits outweighed the risks?” Kurt said. He slid his foot along Blaine’s inner calf, slotting their legs together by their ankles.  

Blaine hummed and then sighed, “Yeah.”

They fell asleep, partially tangled up in each other, so close and connected, more intimate than they’d ever been before.

-s-

Blaine living in the camp was hardly different than when he was only a visitor, except Kurt now had the opportunity to spend almost every part of his day with Blaine, to eat with him, sleep with him, share chores, spend quiet hours together, discuss their days and plans for the next. It was like Blaine had attached himself flawlessly to Kurt, becoming family, but most of all he was a confidant and a lover, someone Kurt could always rely on to be there when the day was through.

It wasn’t a surprise that Blaine kept himself busy, and soon he was planning to go out on a hunt with the hunters in the tribe.

Kurt didn’t like hunting. Its necessity was undeniable, but he couldn’t even hurt an insect and couldn’t imagine what it was like to kill, to take down an animal, destroy it and watch the life drain right out of its eyes. It was brutal, to be the cause of anything or anyone’s suffering, and he’d devoted his life to the path of a healer, wanting nothing but peace, comfort, and happiness for those around him.

Kurt kept his fears locked up tight in his chest, making his best effort to quell and bury them when Blaine was speaking so animatedly about accompanying the others. When the time came, he planted a parting kiss on Blaine’s cheek and watched him leave.

It was difficult making it through the day, knowing that Blaine wasn’t safe and in the camp. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, Kurt was plagued by some of his earliest, unsettling memories, making him morose and anxious.

His mother had been one, a talented hunter, and every time she went out, she’d leave him with the same: a kiss on the top of his head and a promise to return. She couldn’t have known that the latter was a promise she couldn’t always keep. Kurt had been a child of only eight years when her company was overcome and a Great Bear took her life.

Dread knotted his stomach as he sat and sipped tea in attempt to calm his nerves. Surely, it was irrational to have such a fear that Blaine might not return, but it consumed him nonetheless. Now that Kurt had something so special, he didn’t want to lose it ever.  

But the torturous hours dragged on, and Kurt couldn’t bear to be alone anymore. A stroll around camp led him to the aravels where he knew his father could often be found. At his core, Burt was a crafter, specializing in vehicles of transport and dwellings. When Kurt wasn’t studying with the Keeper, he’d spent countless hours in his formative years watching Burt assemble, repair, and maintain the caravans, and it was during those hours that they really opened up to each other.

“Kurt.” Burt set down his tools, intuitively holding his arms out, and Kurt walked forward, accepting the embrace. “What’s bothering you?”

“I still miss her,” Kurt muttered into his shoulder. He held on a little longer before stepping back and wrapping his arms around himself. “It was a day just like this, you know. And now...now Blaine is out on a hunt, and I can’t stop feeling this awful ache and a fear that I might lose him too.”

Burt patted a nearby crate. “Here, have a seat. He’s been out before, hasn’t he?”

Kurt acquiesced, sitting, his shoulders slumping. “Yes, he has, but not like this. With a larger company, they’ll go after bigger, more dangerous game.”

Kurt didn’t need to name the creatures on his mind for Burt to know what he was thinking.

He cleared his throat. “Some forces have the power to conquer and destroy even the strongest of people. Your mother was a force to be reckoned with, believe me, but sometimes life has its own plans for us. We can’t prevent loss, but we can choose to stay strong and keep going for those who are no longer with us. You have been, strong like she was,” Burt said. “Just try to have faith that Blaine will return safely. It’s all you really can do.”

“I love him, Dad, more than I ever thought I could love someone,” Kurt voiced for the first time, feeling the weight of the statement.

“I know you do, Kurt. Our hunters are smart. I don’t think they’d put him in harm’s way. Try not to worry too much.”

Kurt took his father’s advice, busying himself with menial tasks like sorting plants and herbs, obsessively cleaning his potion flasks and bottles, and polishing his staff. Having successfully taken his mind off the hunt, time flew, and, before he’d noticed, the hunters were returning home.

The sight of Blaine again was like seeing the sun after several days of rain, and Blaine had the proudest grin plastered on his face as he showed Kurt his spoils from the hunt: two foxes and three deer. He hadn’t done it all on his own, of course, but the pure joy he felt from helping and being accepted by the Dalish as an equal and a valuable member of their tribe was incredible.

He brought the pelts and hides to the crafters, who in only a few days time produced traditional Dalish clothing sized and tailored especially for Blaine, and he accepted the gift graciously.

When Blaine put on the dress of the Dalish, he felt his past identity begin to slip away, like mud off of skin under running water, and it was like being reborn. Once he stripped off and discarded his Circle robes, Blaine felt like he’d removed fetters of his past that bound him, and even breathing felt easier.

Somewhere out in the woods, in mud and leaves and brush, lay Blaine’s silver ring, intentionally lost and soon forgotten.

The halla keeper spent an entire afternoon admiring Blaine’s new garb, but he insisted that something was missing. Quite quickly, he crafted a necklace on which hung a piece of carved halla horn, and Blaine was overwhelmed when he presented it to him, stating that he was truly one of the clan now.

Blaine’s unmarked complexion was one of the only things that distinguished him from the tribe now, and often it was too easy to forget that he wasn’t one of them.

-s-

It was dark in the tent that evening where Kurt and Blaine sat huddled up together, seeking shelter from the rain. It was a warm, light rain that wouldn’t normally draw the elves indoors, but any excuse for the lovers to have a bit of privacy was taken advantage of.

“I’ve always loved the rain,” Kurt said against the warm skin of Blaine’s shoulder where he had nuzzled and comfortably settled. “Rain nourishes the earth, sustaining life, healing, and bringing about growth. It keeps the world alive. With the coming of the dry season, we’ll need it more than ever.”

Blaine hummed in agreement, listening to the cadence of the rain and how Kurt’s voice sounded like a melody set to its rhythm.

“Everything in nature is cyclical, as is life.” He heaved out a sigh, his thoughts shifting to his duties and what his role in the tribe would eventually entail. “I’m First of the clan, Blaine, as you know, but I’m not sure you know exactly what it means for me - for us.”

Blaine opened his eyes and looked down at Kurt to give him his full attention.

“I’m the Keeper’s apprentice, which of course means I’m next in line to be Keeper. It’s a little frightening to think about, but I have no doubt I’ll be ready when the time comes. But there’s something else that’s expected of me now that I’m of age. I’ve successfully avoided it so far, but I won’t be able to for much longer, especially since things have settled down and we’ve become acclimated to our new home. I’m expected to bond soon.”

“Oh,” Blaine said, but it wasn’t a surprised ‘oh’, rather one that sounded as if he’d just been reminded of something important. “Marrying you, Kurt, would make me the happiest man alive. If that is what you want.”

“It is. It’s what my heart wants, but I wonder whether it will be the same for us. Every male is expected to have children, to pass on his bloodline. You know we can’t do that.”

“I know, but it will be the same, a promise to each other to spend eternity loving just each other.”

“You’re right, and, in that sense, it works. Everything is so right. But it can’t be ignored how important it is to the Dalish to preserve ourselves and our culture. Still, being with you is what I want most.” Kurt shifted around to face Blaine now, taking his hands between them. “The ritual, for bonding, it has very specific steps. If you’re serious about this, then we need a proper proposal.” Kurt suddenly grew bashful, tracing a finger over Blaine’s palm. “You know, that Crystal Grace you gave me, that could have been part of the ritual.”

“I know,” Blaine admitted, and Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. “It was intentional.”

Kurt’s mouth fell agape. “What?”

“I came across marriage in my research, and I learned all about the Dalish bonding ritual.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you’ve wanted this all this time?”

Blaine nodded. “When I realized I loved you, I knew it was forever for me.”

“But -” Kurt was speechless for a moment. “But it doesn’t work like that, Blaine. You can’t give such a gift prior to a proper proposal,” he scolded in mock outrage, but Kurt couldn’t hide the fact that he’d never felt so happy before, and his smile betrayed him. “Oh, Blaine...” Kurt looked away, his happiness draining when he realized he needed to come completely clean with Blaine before this went too far. “The clan...they won’t approve. For the same reason I’m expected to have a family of my own, the Dalish believe a relationship like ours is completely wrong.”

“Don’t they know about us?” Blaine asked, his brow furrowing.

Kurt slowly shook his head, his gaze dropping to the floor in shame.

“Oh.” This time it was a quiet ‘oh’, an ‘oh’ filled with sadness, disappointment, and hurt.

“I’m sorry, Blaine. It’s not what I want, to keep our relationship a secret, but I don’t know if we could be together like we are if everyone was completely aware. My dad knows, but I’m not sure others do.”

“It’s okay, Kurt. Well, it’s not okay, but I understand why you would keep quiet about it.”

“Listen to me, Blaine. I am so proud to be with you, and loving you is like nothing else I’ve ever felt. I think it’s time to finally say something, and after this talk, I’m ready.”

-s-

Sleep came easier for Blaine than it had for Kurt that night. It was still raining steadily, and Kurt laid on his back, staring blankly before finally closing his eyes. And he just laid there and listened, feeling the warmth of the solid body beside him, already sound asleep. Kurt liked how it felt, like everything was in perfect balance, with Blaine beside him.

He opened his eyes, exhaling heavily, and rolled over onto his side to watch Blaine, so peaceful in his slumber. Kurt still couldn’t believe Blaine had been so shrewd and so sneaky with the gift of the flowers, and he laughed to himself, rolling his eyes and grinning.

Blaine had really proposed then, and Kurt’s eyes welled with tears of joy upon thinking about it. It was his move. He would have to return the favor to show Blaine it is what he wants and that he accepts the proposal, and Kurt knew he had to make a move and take control before a marriage was arranged for him by the Keeper and hahren. Even if it was going to be a struggle to be with Blaine, he’d rather fight to be with the one he loved though it wasn’t accepted than settle for what was convenient for others.  

Still, he was uncertain how the rest of the tribe would view him for loving another man. He wanted so badly to bond with Blaine that he decided he didn’t care what they thought, but he would need the Keeper to agree to perform the ritual, and it would prove a challenge.

Blaine’s lips parted slightly, and Kurt wanted to kiss them, but waking Blaine even for a kiss was cruel. So he let him sleep, and he wondered if Blaine was dreaming, and if he was, if it was of good food and good health and beauty and love. Kurt wanted all of that and more for Blaine.

-s-

The sweet sound of birdsong and the glow of the sun through the roof of the tent stirred Blaine from his slumber. The rain had ceased, but in its wake the air was cool, and Blaine shivered as he pulled the covers from his body. He gradually sat up, looking around bleary-eyed and disoriented. When he noticed Kurt wasn’t there, he snapped completely awake.

Kurt had already woken and left their dwelling, but in his place, sitting neatly on his pillow was the most magnificent flower crown Blaine had ever seen. It was fresh, crafted and woven from Crystal Grace, and he reached out, gently picking it up to admire it.

Barefoot, Blaine stepped outside into the dewy grass. He’d only taken a few steps before he looked up and saw Kurt standing there, the sun illuminating his hair making it appear as strands of gold, dressed head to toe in his best clothing, and handsome as ever. Blaine thought he must still be in a dream.

“Please tell me you’re not a hallucination,” Blaine said.

“I’m very real,” Kurt said with a small laugh.

Blaine looked down at the flower crown in his hands again and then back up at Kurt with a questioning expression.

Kurt moved toward Blaine until they were close enough to touch.

“Blaine,” Kurt began, “we’re not a traditional couple, it’s true. And I do believe we should heed tradition. But since you’ve already broken tradition, I too have broken the rules.” He took the flower crown from Blaine’s hands, reached up, and placed it on Blaine’s head, allowing his hands to fall down and rest on Blaine’s shoulders. Kurt took a deep breath. “We’ve now exchanged gifts to symbolize our love. So, Blaine...will you marry me?”

A wide smile broke across Blaine’s face, and he stared doe-eyed at Kurt. “You never had to ask.”

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, planting a kiss on his mouth right there in the middle of the camp without a care in the world who might be watching. After the kiss, they held each other, their bodies meshing together flawlessly like two halves of a whole uniting, and, despite Kurt’s lingering fears and doubts, he knew he was right where he was supposed to be.

-s-

It was supposed to be a simple request, though there was nothing simple about it.

Kurt paced the ground, debating with himself about how and if he should approach the Keeper. He was having a crisis, completely torn between being overjoyed at his and Blaine’s engagement and disheartened every time his reality hit him and dragged him deeper into despair.

Who was he trying to fool? The Keeper would never perform the ritual for them, a sacred, Dalish ritual that was all about tradition, not only because Blaine is human, but because being homosexual was abominable in their eyes. A same sex bonding. The more and more Kurt thought about it, the more he realized how much it sounded like a joke. The request would probably have him rushed into an arranged marriage with a respectable elf, of the fertile, female variety.

Kurt shuddered at the thought.

No, he couldn’t let himself slip into that mindset, but his anger and frustration were getting the best of him. He wanted to believe that love would conquer all, that his clan would be able to see past their prejudices, to see that he and Blaine were truly meant to be, and just - let them. Clinging to that small hope was draining, but there was reason to believe. The most esteemed hahren favors and deeply respects Blaine, and, surely, that had to count for something. She could help him, she could help convince the Keeper, though he still knew it would be difficult.

He’d asked her, and now all he could do was pace and wait...and wait.

Kurt started when a hand touched his shoulder, and he turned to see the hahren. He couldn’t read her expression; was it good news? Was it bad news? Or had she no news?

“It is done, Kurt. It was not easy.”

Kurt’s heart began to race. “The Keeper, he said -?”

“He will perform the ritual.”

“Gods, this is wonderful!” Kurt cried out, tears springing to his eyes, and he threw his arms around her and embraced her tightly. He let out a nervous laugh and then a triumphant one. He could give her all the thanks in the world and it still wouldn’t be enough. Had she known the magnitude of what she had done for him, for him and Blaine?

And Kurt thought to himself, perhaps some things really are simpler than they seem.

-s-

The passing of time, the space around him, the world, his thoughts, all was a blur as Kurt raced back toward the center of camp, frantically searching for Blaine. Finally spotting him over by the halla, Kurt rushed to him, flashing him the biggest, brightest smile when he reached the fence.

“Blaine!” Kurt called out, his hand at his mouth.

Blaine popped his head up. “Oh! Hey, Kurt. Just one second - I need to finish feeding this guy here. There.” Blaine patted the animal’s neck, brushed his palms together, and approached the fence from the other side, resting his hands on the top rail.

“We can marry!” Kurt blurted out before Blaine even had a chance to ask. “The Keeper said he will perform the ritual! We’re going to be married, Blaine!”

“When? Maker, I would marry you tonight if I could. But, when should we plan for?”

“In one months time, when the seasons change and summer dawns, so shall our union. That is when we will marry.”

“You’re amazing,” Blaine said, completely awestruck as he gazed at Kurt.

“I was wrong, Blaine.”

“What do you mean? Wrong about what?”

“I don’t think it was possible for a single soul to not see how in love we are. They must have all known, probably always have. But I’m happy it worked out, I really couldn’t be happier.”


	7. Chapter 7

“How are you feeling?”

“Nervous. But it’s a good kind of nervous.” Kurt turned, holding the new garment up and away from him to get a good look at it.

“What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful. So elegant.”

“A bonding ritual only happens once in your life. I’ve always believed the ceremonial clothing should be special, and I take great pride in making them so. They suit you well, you know. Luxury often reads power, and you have such an important role to fill.”

“I’m just so happy that I found the love of my life. Blaine completes me. Our fates have already crossed and brought us together, but, tomorrow, it will be official.”

“I cannot wait to witness your bonding,” the crafter said. “Blaine is a lucky man.”

The crafter left the tent, and Kurt pulled the robes on over his clothes, moving to the corner to admire himself in the looking glass.

Burt entered, walking slowly up behind Kurt. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and they looked at each other through the reflection.

Burt gently cleared his throat. “It’s very becoming. You look handsome.”

“Dad, I - thank you. I just never thought any of this would be possible or that I would be so excited about bonding, but finding Blaine changed everything, like how I felt about so many things. He makes me better, Dad.”

“You have changed. But I like the changes I’ve seen in you. You’re more confident, happier. And I think you’ve changed Blaine too, for the better. You’re good for each other.”

“Hearing you say that means more to me than you know. All I ever needed was the support of family and the clan, and it’s good to know I have it.”

-s-

Summer was upon them. The morning was eerily quiet and calm. Kurt could hear a single waterfowl call out, and it cut through the still air, resounding from a great distance. There was a thin veil of clouds blocking out the sun’s harshest rays, and the sky was an ominous pale yellow.

Finally, after what felt like ages, the day had arrived, and Kurt couldn’t wait to bond with Blaine.

The camp was gradually being set up for the ceremony, and elves were bustling about, gathering and preparing foods and drink for the festivities, the two-day celebration that would follow the bonding of the couple. Kurt dressed quietly in his tent, his hands shaking in his uncontainable excitement, and once he was all done up, he took a deep steadying breath and stepped outside.

Catching sight of his father, Kurt went quickly to him. “Have you seen Blaine yet?”

“Much earlier, yes, but I haven’t seen him since. I’m not sure where he got off to.”

“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere,” Kurt said with a dazed smile, an image of Blaine in ceremonial dress surfacing in his mind. “I’m going to go find him. I’ll be back.”

Kurt hurried off, searching every section and corner of the camp, and when Blaine was nowhere in sight, he asked around to see if anyone saw where he went. The hahren was the only one with an answer, and her expression was stony when she gave it.

“I saw him go out toward the road.”

“That’s odd,” Kurt said almost to himself and then glanced around as if he might see Blaine.

When it really sank in, that Blaine had left the camp and hadn’t been seen since, Kurt began to panic. His feet were moving, and fast, carrying him toward the edge of camp in the direction of the road, and his mind didn’t catch up with his body until he found Blaine, standing on the road, his back turned toward camp.

His head was hung, body slightly hunched, and Kurt was suddenly terrified.

“Blaine,” he said.

Blaine turned around, and his lips twitched into a minute smile, but it was shortlived. He looked lost, devastated even, like he had shut down.

Kurt went to him.

“What’s wrong, Blaine?”

Blaine swallowed hard but didn’t answer. He shook his head. Then, he held out his fist, loosening his grip on the piece of parchment clutched in it. A single tear rolled from the corner of Blaine’s eye.

Hesitating, Kurt took it, his hands trembling as he turned it over to read.

“No...” Kurt’s hand flew up to cover his mouth as he read on. “No, this can’t be happening...”

“One of my friends from the Circle...he delivered it by secret post. They must have heard the news and wanted to warn me.”

“But, the Templars? How can this be? How did they find you?”

“They can find anyone, Kurt.” Blaine let out a lengthy, tired sigh. He ran his hand through his hair. “I can’t believe I was such a fool. I had forgotten - the blood they took when I was an apprentice, it’s given to the Templars to police us. They can use it to track any mage, especially a runaway. And the Templars, they’ve been acting strangely lately, they’re terrifying and brutish.”

“But this is absurd, saying that you’re ‘dangerous’ and a ‘deserter’.” Kurt huffed. “You’re no untrained apprentice, and yet they’re going to slap the name apostate on you like you’re some criminal. It’s an excuse, a wicked excuse. You’re no more vulnerable to demons than I am, and certainly not while safe with the Dalish. Abomination my a -”

“Kurt,” Blaine said quietly, almost pleading. “It’s no use getting worked up. I made a decision, I knew there were risks involved, but I’d hoped it wouldn’t end like this.”

“Nothing’s ending, Blaine. You’re still living under the protection of the Dalish, and there’s nothing to worry about,” Kurt said, but even he wasn’t fool enough to believe it was true. He was afraid because he knew that even the Dalish couldn’t hold, disguise, and protect Blaine and fight off the Templars if they were to show up. He wouldn’t put it past them to slaughter his entire clan.

“There is still one small hope for me,” Blaine said, “but I have to leave. It still won’t guarantee my safety, but at least I won’t be putting you and the Dalish in danger. It would be selfish for me to stay.”

“Leave? Where will you go?” Kurt asked, a lump rising in his throat.

“When I was still in the Circle, I heard things, rumors of the Herald of Andraste who mysteriously fell out of the Fade. Some are calling him a savior, sent by the Maker, and he has control over the fade rifts with some mark on his arm. The Herald leads the Inquisition in a place called Skyhold, and they take refugees who want to join their cause. I could pledge my service to the Inquisition and gain their protection in return.” Blaine paused, feeling his stomach turn. “I had actually been considering it before you asked me to join your clan.”

“Do you regret not going?” Kurt asked, his voice shaking.

“No, never. I don’t regret a single second I’ve spent with you.”

Kurt was speechless, uncertain if there was anything he could say to convince Blaine to stay, but he knew it was hopeless. It couldn’t end like this, he couldn’t lose Blaine, but it didn’t matter whether Blaine ended up leaving or staying, either way, Kurt knew he would. Maybe this was the Creators’ way of telling him that they weren’t meant to be together, that an elf shouldn’t be with a human or a man with a man, and he blamed himself for being defiant, but he loved Blaine too much to let him go.

Kurt was visibly upset, frozen in place yet trembling, his arms now wound tightly around himself like a shield, and Blaine reached for him, pulling him into his arms. Kurt continued to tremble against Blaine’s body, and then hot tears ran their course down his cheeks, dampening a spot on Blaine’s robes.

“You’ll be safer without me,” Blaine tried to reassure and calm him.

Kurt pulled back, wiping at the moisture on his face. He shook his head with a sniffle. “I’ll go with you.”

“You can’t, it’s too dangerous,” Blaine said. “You need to stay with your clan, lead your people.”

Kurt’s expression turned deadly serious, his eyes now shining with determination. “I’m going with you,” Kurt insisted, putting his foot down in resolve. “Staying here doesn’t make sense. I’m virtually useless to them if I can’t bear them children, and they don’t approve of who and how I love anyway. They will fall apart with me, and they will fall apart without me, but only temporarily. At least if we leave, they may have a chance to survive.”

Kurt lunged forward, catching Blaine’s mouth with his, and kissed him hard, firm and passionate, and the kiss spoke volumes. Kurt wanted, needed, Blaine to feel all his love, to know how much he meant what he’d said, to know that he was committed to them being together, come what may. He wasn’t leaving him until death part them.

Kurt pulled back, catching his breath, his tears still running freely. “We’re supposed to bond today, Blaine. We made a promise to love and cherish each other for as long as we live, and I’m not giving up that promise, even in the face of adversity.”

Now growing tearful, Blaine held Kurt’s face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “And I will still marry you.”

-s-

 

Back at the camp, there was a bit of a commotion, but when Kurt and Blaine returned hand in hand, the members of the tribe were relieved and settled down. The calm didn’t last for long, because the couple marched right up to the Keeper with an unsettling demeanor, bringing with them the bad news they bore.

“Blaine is in danger,” Kurt began. “He just received news that he’s being hunted by the Templars.”

“What has he done?” the Keeper asked.

“Fleeing the Circle is punishable,” Blaine explained. “I’m a runaway in their eyes, an apostate and a rogue. They’ll do anything they need to get me back.”

“You must leave,” the Keeper said without a beat.

“Blaine can not remain here. It will put us all in danger,” the hahren chimed in.

Heads all around were nodding in agreement, and Kurt fought back more tears as he watched what felt like his entire clan turning on him.

“What about our bonding?” Kurt asked, his voice so small and broken.

“There can be no bonding between you two. In light of this news, I refuse to perform the ritual.”

“B - but -,” Kurt stammered.

“Do you realize my reluctance to perform the ritual in the first place? Now I know I should have trusted my instinct, and for good reason. They could be on their way here at this very moment, Kurt. We will not sit idly by and celebrate when our lives are at stake. He needs to go. Now.”

Kurt knew it had all been too good to be true, that his bonding with Blaine could never be, and like a bubble drifting up, up, up, his hope abruptly popped and was no more. Without the ritual, there’d be no bond, and without the bond, Kurt would not be tied to Blaine, making a parting imminent.

Kurt regained his composure and adopted a resolute stance. “I had a feeling this would be the case. If Blaine leaves, then I leave too. We’re going together, to Skyhold, to join the Inquisition, and nothing you can do or say will stop me. I’ve made up my mind.”


	8. Chapter 8

“That’s preposterous, Kurt. You are not leaving. Your life exists here, your responsibilities are here, and your commitment is to your clan, not some human...and their cause. I order you to stay.”

The Keeper went on, but Kurt turned his back on him, heading for his tent to gather his belongings, and Blaine soon followed.

“I’m sorry, Kurt, I’m so sorry,” Blaine said, over and over.

“There’s no time to apologize.” Kurt stuffed some clothing into his satchel. “He was right. We need to get you out of here.” He shoved Blaine’s bag into his arms.

“You don’t have to do this,” Blaine said, beginning to pack his own possessions.

“It’s no longer a matter of duty, Blaine. It’s a matter of choice, and I choose to be with you and to honor my commitment to you.”

“Okay,” Blaine said, finally beginning to accept it. “But know that if you’re going through with this, I’m going to do everything in my power to keep you safe. Everything and anything, Kurt.”

“I know exactly how we can escape - and quickly. Follow me.”

They made their way through the camp, now like a highly decorated graveyard, through the remnants of their bonding celebration that never was, until they were by the small fleet of aravels. Burt, who’d been repairing one of the caravans, acknowledged them silently, and Kurt tried to force a smile, but his heart was heavy.

“It’s not what I wanted for you,” Burt said, and Kurt hung his head. “It’s not what I would do, but I still trust you. I respect your choices, in whatever you do, and you have my blessing.”

Kurt was surprised to hear that, even from his father, and he nodded.

The closest aravel was free and in good condition for travel, so Kurt swiftly retrieved two halla from the pen, hooked them up to the vehicle, and tossed his and Blaine’s bags inside.

Blaine stood there, appearing conflicted and uncertain as his eyes scanned the large, bright red sails of the vehicle.

Kurt noticed his doubt and discomfort. “We can disguise the aravel with magic. They move very quickly, and we will take rarely traveled paths through the woods so we won’t be seen.”

As Kurt turned toward the aravel, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and, as he turned, his father quickly pulled him into an embrace. Burt remained silent, but his fingers clutched Kurt’s robes before he released his hold just as quickly. Their eyes met, brimming with unsaid words, and Kurt turned away, their farewell far too rushed.  

Kurt stepped up on the side to climb in, turning to offer Blaine his hand to help him up and in, and, faltering only for a moment, Blaine took it, clambering into the aravel and taking a seat beside Kurt.

With one last blessing, Burt sent them off. Kurt called to the halla, and they began to trundle along. Then, without much warning, the aravel shot off like an arrow, zinging across the land and into the cover of the trees.

-s-

Blaine recognized the gates from the stories he’d been told, tall and formidable. Behind them, tucked safely and high in the mountains was the castle stronghold those who whispered about it called Skyhold. He shivered as he gazed upon them, and then the men standing guard granted them entry. An entire new world and future opened up to them before their eyes.

The trip had felt long, but it was smooth and with only few difficulties, and Kurt and Blaine were extremely grateful when they finally reached their destination.

And now they were being welcomed as refugees. They walked across the wide stone bridge leading to the main yard, Kurt staring onward and upward, wowed by his new surroundings. So this was how humans lived?

He jumped back and to the side when a figure seemed to materialize on his right, and he grabbed Blaine’s arm, gripping it tightly. He stared down the strange boy who wore a distant yet piercing gaze and a large, floppy-brimmed hat, the top, metal like a helmet. From under the hat fell wavy hair, yellow as straw. His eyes weren’t any normal color, but pale gray, almost white as the river when it froze over in the winter.  

Kurt’s grip tightened when the boy began to speak.

“They shield their eyes from the brilliant flames because they wish not to see, but dreams and passion and love burn even through the shadows. It breaks the chains they bound you with. It is real, and the past, it fades. Pain, isolation, ignorance. Let it go and take wing on the currents that pull you forward. It is meant to be.”

Blaine was frozen in place, mesmerized while the boy spoke, but then he looked to Kurt, and, without a sound, the boy seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

“That was...odd,” Kurt said slowly. “But there was something about his aura, about the way he spoke, like he’s not quite part of this world, yet he exists here. I believe he is a spirit, a good spirit.”

Blaine clasped Kurt’s hand, and they continued forth toward the castle’s entrance.

A cool breeze blew through, catching their clothes. The air settled and became still again.

Blaine gently squeezed Kurt’s hand. “I don’t know what it is about this place, but I suddenly feel at ease.”

“Me too.”

Neither had any recollection of the exchange with the boy, the memory of which blew away and scattered like dandelion seeds in the wind. In its place, they felt a lingering comfort, an inner peace.  

“This is it, Kurt. We’re going to be bound to service, and if we’re called upon, we’ll have to become soldiers and fight.”

“We’ve come this far already, but at least we are together. With you, I’m happy, and, here, I’m content to be safe with you for as long as time allows.”

Hands still linked between them and feeling more connected than ever, they stopped at the foot of the winding steps and turned their faces upward toward the entrance to the main hall of the castle. They were in a strange new place, and their future was largely uncertain. But now that they were here, they felt inexplicably safe, like they were exactly where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "An entire new world and future opened up to them before their eyes."
> 
> Thank you for reading and following this fic! Special thanks to those who left me comments and to those who read despite not being familiar with the game. You're awesome. :D 
> 
> Now that it's "complete" and Kurt and Blaine are at Skyhold, it's now completely open for the 'verse to be expanded. Since this is a crossover fic, and those who are familiar with Dragon Age know how appropriate this is, I would like to add to the story based on reader prompts alone, like a "choose your own adventure" type of story. Do you want to see Kurt and Blaine interact with your favorite character? Let me know, and I'll write it! (They've met Cole, and they'll be meeting Dorian promptly. ;) ) Do you want to see them do anything else at Skyhold or out in Thedas? I'll write whatever if someone requests it. It'll be fun, and lord knows I play the game enough to write more about it. lol. 
> 
> If you'd like to see more and choose your own adventure - well, Kurt and Blaine's - then please leave a comment, send me a prompt on tumblr, or let me know somehow, and I will do the best I can to fill it. :)


End file.
